


Masked Love

by Queen_Bva_Dva



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, mysterion - Freeform, professor chaos - Freeform, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bva_Dva/pseuds/Queen_Bva_Dva
Summary: Butters and Kenny have been in a secret relationship for a full year now. Kenny wants to come out to his friends and family but Butters isn't sure about it, after all his parents might be real sour with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Butters was defiantly far from the normal example of a teenage boy, but then again, this is South Park. This town was far from anything close to normal. But today was going to be special! Today was something Butters had been looking forward to for months now. Today, today was the day that he first started to date Kenny Mccormick! 

The mere thought made the boy giggle and blush. Though he couldn’t be spending his laying in bed thinking about the day he had to get ready! Ken would be here any moment! With that Butters got the motivation he needed to throw off his hello kitty blanket, that Kenny so kindly got him for his birthday. Kenny had gotten him quite a lot of gifts over the years every single one he treasured and cared for. Of course Butters returned the gifts! In fact he had gotten Kenny two gifts today!

Firstly he had gotten Kenny some Hello Kitty band-aids, for some reason Kenny always seemed to get hurt so Butters got an extra pack to carry around himself in case Kenny got hurt while they were on a secret date. Secret… That was something Butters didn’t want to do. Date in secret.

He didn’t have a choice though his father was awfully strict and didn’t approve of Kenny whatsoever, he didn’t even approve of their friendship! Butters shivers at the thought of his father's rage. Butters quickly gets dressed into a pastel blue sweater with blue jeans. With a quick pat down Butters checks the mirror and frowns softly tapping the point of his nose. He did have a rather large nose, but that wasn’t the strangest thing about him. With a small sigh he places a hand over his fake glass eye.

How would he look if he had a normal nose and a normal eye? Would Kenny still like him? Butters taps his cheeks to keep himself from thinking like that. Today was a special day he couldn’t be thinking like that! The doorbell rings making Butters jump ever so slightly before quickly getting his socks and shoes on.

“I’m comin’!” He calls and happily races downstairs. He makes his way to the door and swings it open expecting Kenny to be there but… Kenny was beaten and bloody blood dripping from his nose like a fountain. 

“K-Ken what happened!?” Butters yells in utter panic dropping his box of band-aids. There was no way those were going to help Kenny now. Kenny sniffles and rubs some blood with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Eric was being a dick…” He mutters through his hoodie. After years of knowing Kenny he had finally learned how to decipher what he was saying. A soft frown sets across Butters lips as he takes a hold of Kenny’s hand.

“K-Ken you can’t go fightin people just because they’re bein’ dicks.” Butters says sadly. Eric was probably calling Kenny poor or something cruel like that again.

“They were making fun of you.” Kenny grumbles and refuses to look at Butters. Butters hesitates for a second before planting two soft kisses onto each of Kenny’s hands.

“I don’t care what they think about me Ken… As long as you think that I’m ok…” Butters says with a bright smile on his face. Kenny could swear that smile lit up his entire world. Kenny sighs softly but rests his forehead against Butters a small smile on his own face.

“Well, I think you’re the sweetest, purest human being that has ever entered my life and I’m lucky to date you.” Kenny mutters softly placing soft kisses all over Butters face making Butters giggle up a storm. 

“Butters! You better not be playing with your little friends! You’re grounded young man!” A strict voice comes from the living room making Butters tense up. Kenny frowns at the words and glances down at Butters watching as Butters smile fades quickly into a frown.

“You’re grounded? Why…?” Kenny questions the smaller boy who looks away. 

“I… I was makin’ silly faces again…” Butters responds. Kenny could feel the anger swell inside of him. Everything Butters parents did was wrong and oh god do he want to storm in there and beat the living shit out of him for it. But he couldn’t, not in front of Butters.

“It’s ok Buttercup. We can celebrate later tonight.” Kenny whispers softly into Butters hair with a small smile. Butters was quick to return it and nods happily.

“Ok!” He chirps and places a small soft kiss to Kenny’s lips. Kenny rubs blood from his nose again before waving bye to Butters and heading off. Butters had to go get prepared, while Butters might be grounded Professor Chaos was free.


	2. A Villain and a Hero

The sun seemed to set rather quickly, which Butters was beyond thankful for. He seemed to be waiting forever for it to set. He spent most of his time in his room playing with his hello kitty dolls sense his folks had taken all his screens. But now it was finally time for him to be free.

Butters goes to his closet and gets his cloak, his suit and of course his signature helmet! With his outfit now complete he proudly makes his way to the window and opens it silently making sure to not wake his folks up. As he peers out at the South Park scenery, which consisted mostly of snow, trees, and more snow. Honestly he couldn’t care less that the bitter cold nipped at his nose he was just excited to see Kenny!

Sure enough he could see a figure jumping across the roofs oppose to his house. Out of mere habit Butters waves at the figure who sat across on the roof across from him settling right on the perch. The Figure snorts softly at this and gives a small wave before motioning for him to go out. Butters reaches out and carefully jumps onto the tree branch by his window. 

“Oh hamburgers.” Butters whispers to himself as he barely manages to catch himself on the branch above him. He sighs softly in relief and makes his way carefully down the tree smiling happily as he sees none other than Mysterion, town hero walking across the street to him.

Butters used to be the only one in the entire town to think that Mysterion was a stupid hero, but even back then that’s just what he said. Even he had fallen for Mysterion’s rugged looks and cold personality. Even if he was his rival. He happily hugs Mysterion close and snuggles into his warm arms. 

“Gee Ken, how can you be so warm?” Butters questions glancing up at his boyfriend’s ocean blue eyes. Kenny was definitely on the skinny side, he didn’t get to eat much food. It wasn’t Kenny’s fault, it was Kenny’s horrible parents fault. Honestly Butters hated them quite a lot, the only good people in Kenny’s family was his older brother Kevin, and Karen. 

“Well I don’t know, blushing over how cute my boyfriend can help.” Mysterion chuckles in his deep voice planting kisses all over Butters face, most landing on his nose sense that took up quite a lot of space.

“So Professor Chaos any evil plans cooking?” Mysterion questions. Butters looks down in thought debating on what he should say, should he tell Mysteron about his evil plan? No of course not! Butters crosses his arms with a smug smile on his face.

“I’m not tellin you.” Butters says making Mysterion groan and laugh a little.

“Well, we have more important things to get to, besides we don’t want your parents seeing us.” With that Kenny takes Butters hand and leads him out. 

“So where are we goin for our date?” Butters questions curiously and glances over at Kenny. Kenny hums softly and rubs his chin with his free hand. 

“I’m not telling you.” Kenny says mocking Butters voice making Butters pout and playfully shove Kenny. 

“Ken!” Butters complains making the thinner man laugh in response. The two walk down the empty snow covered sidewalk in silence for a while before Kenny stops in front of a door. 

“Here we are!” Kenny says happily pointing to the door. Butters blinks confused and glances up at the sign, this couldn’t be right…

“Tweak Bro’s?”


	3. Special Night

“Yup, Tweak bro’s.” Mysterion says rather proudly. Butters on the other hand wasn’t quite convinced and raises an eyebrow at Kenny.

“But… Isn’t it closed?” Butters questions walking over to the door that had ‘closed’ sign on it. Butters couldn’t help the frown that settled across his face. A coffee date would have been really really nice…

“Yup.” Mysterion says and swings the door open. Butters blinks in surprise and looks at Mysterion who had a rather smug smile on his face as he bows to Butters. Butters couldn’t help but to laugh and happily hugs Mysterion.

“But… How did you get it open? Tweek always locks it.” Butters questions raising a brow at Mysterion who was still smirking.

“Well, let’s just say a friend of ours owed me a favor.” Mysterion turns Butters as a light flickers alive in the store. There was one table in the center of the cafe, a single candle in the middle.

“Ack! This is the best I could do.” A nervous voice comes from next to Butters. Butters could feel his heart jump into his throat from surprise.

“Oh hamburgers!” Butters shouts in his surprise. Mysterion laughs at him making Butters cheeks turn a bright pink in embarrassment. 

“Tweek! Why are you just standing there!?” Butters yells making Tweek wince and twitch.

“I ack! Owed Kenny a favor so..” Tweek mutters as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“Come on let’s go sit down.” Mysterion says and goes in closing the shop door behind him. Butters reluctantly follows and sits down in the chair in a rather pouty mood from Mysterion laughing at him.Mysterion seemed to pick up on this and sits down across from Butters taking a hold of his hands. 

“Butters… I’m sorry for laughing… It’s just… I couldn’t help it, I thought you looked really cute.” Mysterion mutters and takes a hold of Butters hands. Before Butters could say anything Kenny went on.

“I...I know it’s not anything amazing… but I wanted to take you out for our special night… I might not have much money but… I know one thing is that I love you… I love you, Professor Chaos and whoever you decide to be in the future because you’re still my Buttercup.” Mysterion couldn’t help the smile on his face, and sure Kenny’s teeth might be crooked but that smile sent straight joy into Butters veins. It was like a drug that he couldn’t get enough of.

“Ken, we don’t need money or nothin! I love you for you not your money…” Butters says and squeezes Mysterion’s hands lovingly. Butters was ready to go into a rant but his phone stops him. The ring tone made him freeze in panic, he had only changed one person’s ringtone and that person, was his father.


	4. Tear Stained Cheeks

Butters could feel himself swallow thickly as he glances at Mysterion with a worried look. He returns the look but stays silent. Butters nervously picks up the phone and presses it carefully to his ear as if the phone itself would bite him.

“H-Hia dad…” Butters says nervously not being able to help the nervous stutter. He tenses and braces himself for the yelling.

“Butters where are you! You’re grounded for the rest of your life mister!” His father yells through the phone making butters wince and pull the phone away. Even Mysterion could hear at this point.

“W-Well I’m just hangin out with Ken…” Butters says not being able to lie to his father. After all he would somehow find out and he’d just end up in more trouble. A frown sets across Butters lips as he sees Kenny wince as he let that information slide.

“With that hillbilly! Butters you get home right now! I forbid you from ever talking to him again!” His father demands sternly. Butters feels his blood go cold.

“What! B-But…” before butters could even finish his sentence his father cuts him off.

“No buts! Get home right now!” With that he hangs up the cafe going back to silence. No one even moved a muscle. Tears formed in his eyes and begin to drip down his face. Unfortunately only making his fake eye that much prominent. But right now Butters couldn’t care. He goes from a soft gentle cry to full on sobbing in a matter of seconds. Mysterion was quick to get up and make his way to Butters pulling him into a comforting hug. 

“It’ll be ok Butters… We’ll find a way… He can’t keep you locked up forever ok…?” There was anger brimming in Kenny’s voice but he didn’t let it out, Butters didn’t need that right now. Instead he just let his boyfriend sob onto his shoulder waling about how it wasn’t fair and how he just wanted to be with him. Each word was a knife to Kenny’s heart. 

“We’ll find a way…” Kenny repeats. Though, he wasn’t sure if it was for Butters reassurance or his own. He rubs calming circles into Butters back with his thumb just as he would do for Karen when she was upset. It was a sort of tactic he had learn from being an older brother. 

“M-Maybe if I just talk to my folks… M-Maybe they’d understand…!” Butters says through sobs. Kenny sobs debating on letting Butters have this false sense of hope. But, he quickly shakes his head no. If he did tell his parents who knows how’d they’d react. His number one goal right now was to make sure Butters got through this ok.

“They won’t.” Mysterion gently cups Butters face lifting it to look at him. His eyes were red and puffy and snot was dripping from his large nose. Any normal person would find this disgusting but to Kenny it was heart wrenching. 

“But I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” A fool's promise but he made it nonetheless. He would protect Butters, even if it meant with his own life.


End file.
